El amor verdadero: Romeo y Julio
by Tsukisagi
Summary: ¿Qué harías por estar con el amor de tu vida? ¿Qué harías por no perderlo? 2 hombres, 2 enamorados, 1 amor, 1 impedimento. Una historia del amor ente 2 hombres y como un reino y la posición social no les permitía estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta es una historia corta que creamos The MayNalPa. Se trata de dos hombre que se aman y no pueden estar juntos. Si quieren saber en que termina, leanla y por fvor dejen reviews!!! Disfruten esta pequeña historia de amor_**

**El amor verdadero: Romeo y Julio**

Hace muchos años en la escuela de un reino muy lejano iban al mismo de clase 2 muchachos: Romeo y Julio. Ellos con el pasar del tiempo se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos. Hacían todo juntos, tareas, eventos sociales y amistades iguales, pero había una gran intervención en su amistad…

Romeo era rico y sus padres no lo dejaban juntarse con Julio porque era muy pobre y de bajos recursos. Entre ellos todo era felicidad hasta que un día sus padres los separaron. Sus padres se dieron cuenta de su gran amistad y no quisieron seguir permitiendo que se vieran. Los padres de Romeo no querían que se juntara con alguien de la baja sociedad y los padres de Julio no querían tener problemas con la gente rica. Entonces los padres de Romeo lo cambiaron a una escuela privada, pero eso no les impidió seguir viéndose…

Todos los días después de la escuela los 2 amigos quedaban de verse en un callejón. Así pasaron algunos meses viéndose a escondidas. Entonces los padres de Romeo se dieron cuenta que él siempre llegaba tarde a la casa y que llegaba muy contento. Él les decía que se quedaba a hacer un trabajo y a sus padres les desconcertaba que no le molestara no ver más a Julio

Un día le dijeron a uno de sus guardaespaldas privados que siguiera a Romeo después de la escuela. Al día siguiente el guardaespaldas siguió a Romeo hasta el callejón y vió a Julio con él. De repente llegó el hombre con los dos amigos y se llevó a la fuerza a Romeo. Al llegar a casa el guardaespaldas contó todo a sus padres y ellos furiosos decidieron acabar de una vez por todas con esa amistad.

Así que mandaron a Romeo a la fuerza a Marruecos y Julio se quedo muy triste y solo, sin amigos y sin compañía. No sabía nada sobre el paradero de Romeo y sus padres le prohibían tener cualquier contacto con su familia. Romeo estaba igual, solo y triste y no tenía contacto con nadie de su viejo hogar. Ambos se pasaban los días y las noches pensando en el otro y sentían que sus vidas ya no tenían sentido…

Así pasaron muchos meses y en todo ese tiempo que transcurrió se dieron cuenta de que se amaban. Su amor era tan fuerte que un día pensaron los dos en hacer un túnel desde Marruecos a Timbuctú y así lo hicieron, un túnel muy grande en el que siguiendo la dirección de su corazón pudieron volverse a ver. Se veían allí día tras día y convirtieron el gran túnel en un laberinto y solo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro y la indicación de su corazón hacía que pudieran volver a encontrarse.

Así vivieron felices hasta que un día los dos muchachos tuvieron que separarse por la guerra que se desató pero él uno le dio al otro una piedra mágica producto de su amor con la que podían comunicarse y según su color saber el estado de ánimo del otro. Partieron cada quien a su lado y la guerra destruyó el túnel que Romeo y Julio habían construido por su amor.

No volvieron a verse hasta dentro de cinco largos años pero gracias a sus piedras mágicas no perdieron comunicación. Cuándo la guerra terminó Romeo y Julio pudieron volver a verse y así vivir su amor. Escaparon de todo impedimento y de todo lo demás para por fin poder estar juntos.

Vivieron felices por más de dos años pero esa felicidad no duraría mucho tiempo. Paso lo inesperado: Julio estaba muy, muy enfermo y los doctores que lo atendieron creyeron que pronto moriría pero Romeo no renunció a la vida de Julio. Romeo puso toda su fortuna para que curarán a Julio y él destino decidió salvar a Julio. Cuando Julio por fin despertó se dio cuenta que Romeo era un Príncipe y su padre era el Rey Venecio y que por esa razón no dejaba que se juntarán porque él era muy pobre y Romeo él futuro Rey de Timbuctú. Romeo no se lo dijo a Julio para no hacerlo sentir mal pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sucediera otra desgracia…

Un día les llegó la noticia de el Rey Venecio estaba muy enfermo y Romeo tenía que volver al Palacio para que en el caso de que el Rey falleciera el tomará la corona. Le prometió a Julio volver por él y viajó de regreso a Timbuctú. Al volver su padre en su lecho de muerte le entregó la corona del reino de Timbuctú y le hizo jurar que no permitiría otra guerra contra Marruecos y que haría lo que sea para hacer permanecer la paz en esos dos reinos. Romeo lo prometió y tomó la corona y después de eso su padre falleció.

Cuando Romeo se disponía a volver al Reino de Marruecos le enviaron la noticia de que la única manera de que permaneciera la paz era que volviera la Reina de Timbuctú a la hija del Rey de Marruecos. Recordando su promesa a su padre acepto el casarse con la princesa. Julio viajo a Timbuctú para ver como iban las cosas y se entero de la boda de Romeo. Creyó que en realidad no lo amaba mientras que Romeo pensaba en la manera de hacer que Julio se diera cuenta de la situación.

Llegó el día de la boda y todo Marruecos y Timbuctú celebraban mientras dos hombres sufrían más que nunca.

Julio desapareció con el corazón roto y Romeo murió de amor por Julio.

**_FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! A todas las personas que seguían esta historia, mis más sinceras disculpas. Han pasado ya casi 4 años desde que la publiqué y nunca ni siquiera quise editar la multitud de errores que tenía. La verdad es que de las 5 historias escritas en nombre de "The MayNalPa" solamente dos eran realmente escritas por las 3, y el resto, incluida esta, solo eran escritas por mí, Paola, la que se dedicaba a subirlas a Internet. El problema fue que nos separamos, tuvimos muchísimos problemas y ahora casi ni siquiera tenemos comunicación. Esto provocó que yo en parte perdiera el interés por escribir fanfics. Si a eso le sumas que mi sitio favorito donde en mis historias llegué a tener más de 100 reviews desapareció, tienes como resultado 4 largos años sin interés ni in escribir ni en leer fanfics.

He decidido empezar de nuevo, quisiera saber si hay alguien por ahí interesado en mis historias que pueda darme apoyo para comenzar desde 0, de todas formas, estoy decidida a hacerlo.

Ahora mi username es "Tsukisagi", mi nombre "artístico" en Internet. Para que quede bastante claro, las historias "Amor entre enemigos" y "Romeo y Julio" son las únicas escritas por el anterior grupo de "The MayNalPa"


End file.
